


Fallen (For An) Angel

by PeanuutFlower



Series: Super Smash Brothers Academy [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Censored Swearing, F/M, Food Fight, Lot's of em, M/M, Megapit - Freeform, Mild Language, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Rock sighed, taking in how bright the boy's eyes looked, and how wide his smile was. While he may still have trouble figuring out the exact origin of his own nickname, there was no doubt why Pit's was 'Angel'.-A MegaPit centric high-school fanfic.





	1. And The Food Goes Splat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got the motivation to properly write and post something about these two.  
> (I have been dragged into MegaPit crackship hell, and so far I like it. It's the right kind of warm.)
> 
> It was originally supposed to be a short little story. It isn't.
> 
> I set it up in some kind of high-school, because why not. 
> 
> I also included various video games characters, because, again, why not.
> 
> *EDIT* Now with cheesy chapter titles ! _*jazz hands*_
> 
>  
> 
> _Also if you're looking for more megapit content, I sometimes post drawings on my tumblr @myriadebleue ._

 

 

Rock was starting to feel himself drifting away from the current lesson. It was first period, and he hadn't gotten much sleep last night as he had discovered that Rush, his most precious canine companion, had fallen ill.

He tried his best to pay attention to Mr. Layton's explanation of the mystery of Atlantis, but found he could not concentrate, to his dismay. To his side, his twin sister, Roll, seemed to be doing as bad a job at staying focused. That was somewhat reassuring.

 He let his gaze wander, mindlessly twirling his pen as the ever enthusiastic mystery aficionado went on about how the city was most likely real, and that he himself had planned a trip to new possible coordinates. The students called him 'The Gentleman', as he acted like one and happened to wear a top hat constantly. In fact, he wore it so often that it was common to discuss wether or not it hid some kind of dark secret.

Rock's eyes caught on to a lone cowlick, shining in the morning sun. Pit was sitting by the window, and contrary to him, seemed completely engulfed in whatever their teacher was talking about.

At the sight, Rock couldn't help but smile a little. The other boy always looked so cute whenever he was listening or talking about something he was passionate about. And he was passionate about a lot of things.

He suddenly felt a jab at his chest, and turned to glare at his sister, who sported a tired yet satisfied smirk.

“Pay attention, loverboy.” She whispered.

Rock gave her a deadpan look, and reluctantly went back to listening to whatever he was supposed to listen to.

 

When the bell rang, he stretched out his arms and yawned. He felt a little bit more awake than he had been at the start, but would still rather be in his bed than in school.

The next class was going to be calculus, so he found comfort in knowing he could afford to drift off yet again. After all, this was a class he was sure not to fail. He had even gotten the 'Robot' nickname from his mathematical prowess, though he also figured out it might have come from the fact he usually wore a neutral expression wherever he went, and followed the rules. He wasn't too fond of the name, however, and hoped he one day would have the chance of getting a new one.

Nicknames, everyone in this school had at least one of those. So much so that some people's real names seemed to have been lost to the void, as the teachers were also in on it whenever they did the roll-call.

“Come on, 'Robot', let's go to your favorite class!” His sister said as she tried to stiffle a yawn of her own, heading out of the room.

“Don't patronize me, 'Cinnamon'!” He chuckled, and as he followed behind her, he looked over his shoulder to see Pit animatedly talking to Mr Layton, apparently about a movie of sorts.

 Rock sighed, taking in how bright the boy's eyes looked, and how wide his smile was. While he may still have trouble figuring out the exact origin of his own nickname, there was no doubt why Pit's was 'Angel'.

 

 Once the rest of the morning was over, the students headed straight over to the cafeteria, and like everyone else Rock was no stranger to the call of food. Along with Roll and Pit, they followed the crowd along and waited in line. Today's menu was mashed potatoes and ketchup, or as it had come to be called, 'The Goop”.

The mashed potatoes seemed particularly flabby today, and quite a few students scrunched up their noses at the sight.

After they picked up their trays, they finally reached the end of the line, and made their way into the cafeteria.

The place was huge, and it had to be, as it was used by both the junior and the senior high school of Smash Brothers Academy. This was in part why most people knew each other well once they were able to set foot onto the senior high school grounds.Though, some students didn't go to school in the same facility, and simply came out of nowhere as freshmen. Pit had been one of those, along with …

There he was. Sitting at a table dressed in black and with a permanent scowl on his face was Pit's identical twin brother, Pittoo, or as anyone who didn't have a death wish called him, 'Dark Pit'.

A fitting name, since the boy had dyed his hair black and favored purple contacts to differentiate himself from his older brother. Not that it was needed, as the sight of his frown would easily tell you he definitely wasn't his ever-so-cheerful twin.

 

 “Hey Pittoo.” Rock greeted, and was met with a cold glare.

“Aw, come on Too-too, don't be mean.” Pit teased him, effectively ruffling his brother's feathers.

“Call me that in front of everyone again, and you can say goodbye to your precious ice-cream stock.”

Pit gasped. “You wouldn't!”

“Oh, I so would.”

“Well then I guess I'd just have to bleach all your clothes in retaliation.”

It was Pittoo's time to be shocked.

“You'd never do that. You're too much of a wimp.”

“You're right … a-and I don't mean the wimp part!”

 They quickly took their seats, both pair of twins sitting across the table as Pit had sat down next to his brother when he had been bickering with him, much to Rock's chagrin.

 “Hey guys, can I sit with you today?” Came a voice from behind them.

“Oh, hey Coco, sure, you can.” Pit smiled.

“Are the boys getting too rowdy?” Roll winked.

“Ugh, tell me about it. They keep talking about some cryptic things and chuckling about it, they're like little kids.” She shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. “Anyway, thanks for letting me stay, guys.”

“If you don't mind me asking, is your brother okay?” Roll asked her friend.

“Well, he's been doing better. Not sure he's completely over Tawna yet, but as dumb as his friends can be, they've been a great help in cheering him up.”

“That's good to hear! It was weird seeing him be so … down.” Rock chimed in. He didn't know Crash that well, but he knew Sonic, one of Crash's close friends, and he had learned from him just how much Coco's brother's break up with one of the most beautiful girls the school had ever seen had affected him. And it hadn't been pretty.

“Yeah, it was pretty tough at home, too … so I'm glad things got better.”

“Seriously though, how could he have not seen it coming?” Pittoo quipped. “She looked exactly like the type of chick who'd act like that.”

“Because he was in love, Pittoo.” Roll said, a glint of a warning in her eyes.

“Pff, wow, what an amazing excuse to not call him what he his.”

“Hey ! My bro might be dumb, but only I can say and imply that!” Coco said as she stood up, leaning against the table.

“And what do you know about being in love, uh?” Roll added, as she stared him down.

 

 As Roll, Coco and Pittoo were arguing, Pit and Rock were having a conversation of their own.

 “So, you and your sis seemed awfully sleepy this morning. Did something happen?”

“Yeah, we didn't get much sleep last night because of Rush ...”

“Why?”

“He kept whining over and over, and when my dad came to check on him, it turned out he had thrown up … we called the vet this morning and they think Rush got a cold, so me and Roll are going to go buy some meds after school is over.”

“Man, that stinks. He's such a good dog, he shouldn't have to go through this ...”

“Heh, it's alright. It could have been worse, and not knowing what it was is exactly why I had such an awful night.”

“Heh, in that case, you're lucky you don't do sports today. I don't think Roll is going to be able to run a single lap in that state.”

Rock chuckled. “Oh, trust me, I think she'll be fine for the most part.”

“Really? Well, if you say so. You're her twin after all!”

Both boys went back to eating, eyes on their plates, but Rock felt the need to carry on the conversation. Hoping to see the smile he had seen earlier this morning, he decided to bring up Mr Layton's lesson.

 “By the way, I think I heard you talk to the Gentleman about a movie this morning. I'm guessing it was about Atlantis?”

 Pit didn't respond, however, so Rock quickly turned his attention away from his meal to figure out what was happening.

 

Ah.

There it was.

The dopey smile.

That meant she must have had entered the cafeteria.

 

Indeed, Zelda had come in with her own tray, talking to Link while he simply nodded, unable to respond so long as his hands were busy.

To be fair, Pit wasn't the only one looking like a mushy doofus : nearly half the school's heart melted at the sight of the one the students called 'Princess'. And even he had to admit, she was a sight for sore eyes. And as pretty on the inside as she was on the outside.

He groaned internally. Of course his crush was interested in someone else. And of course he couldn't find anything wrong about said person to be petty about.

To his surprise, Roll was also gawking at her. Great. It was spreading.

 

Since most of the cafeteria was currently looking at Zelda, either in awe or in jealousy, few people noticed the student representative, nicknamed 'Mayor', who was trying to grab everyone's attention.

Luckily for him, the three not-officially-student-representatives-yet-they-do-the-job-anyway seniors, namely Sonic, Crash and Rayman, stepped onto a table and shouted for the crowd's attention.

 

 “Hey everybody listen up!” The blond student started. “The Mayor here has an announcement to make!”

 A few of the students stopped gawking or talking, and others simply paid no mind and carried on to their business.

 “It's about a party!” Sonic added, not without shouting an excited 'whoop'.

 Most students followed his example and cheered loudly before everyone went quiet.

The Mayor cleared his throat, satisfied that everyone was finally paying attention.

 “Thank you, you three.” He then shuffled the paper he had been holding. “ I am here to announce that there is indeed a party planned at school in the next few weeks. Two weeks, to be exact. As you may have guessed, it will be Halloween related.”

 Some students cheered, and the Mayor waited for them to finish.

 “Everyone who comes will have to wear a costume. This year, there will be no particular theme, so you're free to wear what you wish, as long as it stands in the school guidelines.” A few frustrated grunts could be heard. “The party will be held in the gymnasium as usual, and the exact date and time the party will start will be notified on the main board, where you'll find the inscriptions sheets. Friendly reminder that anyone not registered at least three days before the event will not be permitted to enter, and that the junior high schoolers will need permissions from their legal guardians. Any questions?”

 The cafeteria fell into silence yet again, and the Mayor took it as a clear sign.

 “Well, if there are no questions I will leave you to your lunch. See you all at the party!”

 A bunch of students clapped and cheered, and soon the place fell back into its usual hubbub.

 

“Man, I can't wait until two weeks ! Pittoo and I have already started working on our Halloween costumes!” Pit said excitedly, nudging his twin.

“Uh? Oh, yeah. They're coming along pretty well. I just hoped I'd have won the game and decided on them ...”

Pit pouted cutely at his brother, and both girls at the table laughed at that, while Rock was trying not to melt inside.

“So, what are you going to be then?” Roll asked.

“No telling!” Both Pits said in unison.

“Aw … what about you, Coco?”

“I'm afraid I can't tell you either. You'll just have to wait and see.”

“Man, you guys are just party poopers. Rock, don't you tell them what we'll be going as!”

“ 'Wasn't planning to.”

The conversation came to a halt as the end of the lunch break was coming near, and their mashed potatoes were getting cold. They all ate in relative silence, much like most of the neighboring tables. When suddenly ...

 

 “BOOYAH!”

 

 … a flurry of mashed potato goop came flying about.

 

“EVERYBODY TO YOUR TRAYS! THE INKLINGS ARE AT IT AGAIN!”

“FOOD SPLATFEST! WOOOH!”

“WOOMY!”

 

Indeed, the Inklings, a popular group of students, had flung the leftovers from their table at their rival group, the Octolings.

In a matter of seconds, half the cafeteria was under the tables, some shielding themselves with their empty trays, while others tried to escape as fast as they could before things took a turn for the worse. The other half simply joined in, and soon most of the students had their clothes stained with mashed potatoes and ketchup.

Rock, Roll, Coco and Pit had taken refuge under their table, while Pittoo had immediately joined in on the fun, despite his twin's protest, and was now running around amongst the chaos. A chorus of screams and laughs echoed around the place, frightening the freshmen junior high schoolers.

 

“Aw man, I hate it when they do that … it's such a waste of perfectly good food!” Pit whined.

“You call that good?” Coco asked, unimpressed.

“It's still food!”

“What I'm more worried about is all the poor people who are going to have to clean that mess up!” Roll huffed, looking around and sending death glares to anyone involved.

“Oh, don't worry Roll, if they get caught, then my best bet is that the main perpetrators will be the ones doing the cleaning.” Rock said as he internally chuckled at his sister's antics.

As he was saying that, a stray shot of food goop caught his eye, and he used his tray to shield himself and the others from it.

 

“Thanks for the save, Rock!”

“It was nothing, Pit.”

 

Coco stood up all of a sudden, almost hitting her head on the table.

 

“Something the matter?” Rock asked.

“Yeah! I forgot to bring my external battery with me, and my laptop's almost out of juice! I have to go to our next class right now and find an outlet before there's none left!”

“But you'll be covered in food the moment you get out of here!” Roll noted.

“As long as my laptop works, I'll be fine.”

 

And with that she took her schoolbag, crawled under the table and took a sprint start. She almost made it out of the cafeteria, but a bunch of food made its way to her, and the trio back at the table could only watch as it inched closer to her by the moment.

Her brother appeared just in time to take the hit for her.

 

“Phew. I thought she wouln't make it.” Roll said, leaning back against one of the table's feet.

“I gotta say, she's got a good sprint going on!”

“Pit, stop being such a jock.” Rock smiled.

“What? It's true.”

 

While they were talking, the food fight had been decreasing rapidly, as it had caught the attention of two of the school's monitors, 'Snake' and 'Vampire Killer', who forcibly and efficiently put a stop to the whole thing.

“Well, looks like you're in trouble. Wait 'til the Principal hears about your little stunt.” Snake said to one of the Inklings, 'Orange'. She just grinned back at him.

 

“Looks like the coast is clear!” Rock said, carefully stepping out of their temporary hideout, like many others.

“Great! Let's head to practice right away, Pit! I don't want to be late! Miss Daisy can be scary when she wants to ...” Roll said as she urged said boy to follow after her.

“Meh, Palutena's scarier to me.”

“Ooooh, yeah, she did become the school's superintendent. Is she liking the job so far?” She asked.

“Yeah, she is. She's also really digging her new nickname. I also think it suits her.”

 

Rock had to agree. The woman had some kind of powerful aura that he couldn't quite describe, and the title of 'Goddess' fit really well with this. Since she was also the Pits' legal guardian, it brought the whole thing together. A goddess and her angels. He smiled at the thought.

 

“What'chu thinking about brobot?” Roll asked.

“Nothing important. Didn't you say you didn't want to be late for practice?”

“Oh shoot ! Well, meet me after class! Pit, let's go! ” She grabbed onto the taller boy's arm and dragged him along as if he were nothing, and they both disappeared from Rock's sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked what you read so far !
> 
> This is really self-indulgent, and by that I mean that I try my best not to worry about inconsistencies or writing characters as OOC.  
> (And also not to worry so much about school schedules, world building, and just trying not to plan to many things and add too many details.)
> 
> It's been quite a while since I've written anything "decent", so feel free to tell me if something feels wonky ! _(Especially spelling and grammar. Autocorrect doesn't work on my stuff. Everything I type has squiggly lines underneath.)_
> 
> Also, the second chapter is already almost done, so, yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! Have a good day/night !


	2. Running (Away From These Feelings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I uh ... hadn't expected this one to take this long. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is.

After he had made his way out of the cafeteria, Rock had headed straight for his IT class and met back up with Coco, who had already been nose deep in her laptop, and Tails, who had greeted him on sight. His real name was Miles, but for some reason his nickname turned out to be Tails, and stuck. He was actually one year younger than Rock, having skipped a grade, and tended to stick around Sonic.

 

“Hey, Robot! How are you doing?”

“Not so great, haven't slept. Spent the morning unfocused.” He said with a sheepish grin.

“That's too bad. Well, don't worry if you can't focus, our project is coming along pretty well anyway!”

 

They kept talking until class started, and then continued working on their project to the best of their respective abilities. Both of Rock's partners were actual geniuses. He was pretty much considered one himself, but as much as he was a good mechanic and a pragmatic thinker, he found he lacked the vast imagination which brought fame to his father. It seemed like Roll had inherited that trait instead.

Once this class came to an end, the students went to their technology class and took their respective seats. The project they were working on linked the two classes together, so they didn't waste any time and continued their work. However, they soon noticed that the teacher, Mr. Robotnik, more commonly known around the school as 'Eggman', was late.

They waited for a good twenty minutes, and the teacher still didn't show up. A few moments later, they heard hurried steps, but to their surprise, it was the Vice Principal, Luigi.

 

Said man took some time to steady his breathing, before speaking up . “Ah! Kids! I-uh, I'm afraid-a the teacher called in-a sick, so class is-a dismissed. Sorry about-a that!”

 

Some students groaned but immediately made plans to work on their projects at the library, others thanked Luigi for informing them of the issue, which made the ever-shy man blush, and Rock was one of the few who sighed in relief. He couldn't wait until this day was over.

His partners seemed to have no will to continue working either.

 

“Well, that'll give me time to rest at home … so I'm not against it. And a day without Eggman is a good day.” Coco said as she stretched, before carefully putting her laptop back in its bag.

“Yeah, and I'm going to be able to spend time with Sonic!” Tails said as he enthusiastically organized his belongings. “We usually can't hang out much on days like today.”

“Guess I'll be coming along with you to the sport complex then. Roll and I planned to go to the vet. The sooner the better.”

He sent a text to his sister saying he'd be waiting for her outside the changing rooms, and he and Tails went on their way after saying goodbye to Coco.

 

* * *

 

Right after lunch period had ended, Roll and Pit had ran to the gymnasium, where some students were already stretching and mock-running along the track field.

As they were heading to the changing rooms, their teacher, Miss Daisy, went to see them.

 

“Ah there you are! Hi to you two. Caught in the food fight as well?”

“Yes Miss. Sorry we're late.”

“I'll make an exception today for all the late students. By the way, where is your brother, Angel?”

“I actually have no idea … but I'm sure he'll come, eventually.”

“He'd better be. Come on all of you! Go get dressed! Training starts in 10 minutes, stat!”

 

 Once he got done changing and went back, Pit saw his brother, who was arguing with the track team coach, 'Captain Falcon'. His twin seemed to be losing the argument, and then stormed off towards the main building, ignoring his brother on the way.

As for Roll, she hadn't gone out of the girls' changing room yet, so he tried to see if he had someone to chat with.

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, how are you Pit?”

He turned around to see Ness smiling at him, his trusty cap sitting upon his head. He was the captain of the baseball team, but tended to participate in track as the sport still required fast feet.

“Oh, hey Ness! I'm fine. Just … could you not scare me like that next time?”

“What if next time is at the Halloween party?” The boy countered.

“I'll make an exception.”

 

They talked about their day, but cut the conversation short as Daisy and Captain Falcon called everyone to the starting lines.

In the midst of the crowd, Pit could see Roll had made it just on time. And so had his brother, who seemed to still be annoyed with whatever he and the Captain had been arguing about.

He decided not to bring it up, wanting to focus on the race that was coming up.

Most students took the practice race as such, practice, and went at their own leisure.

Some, not so much.

 

“Hope y'all are ready to eat my dust!” Sonic said, and right after that the race started.

 

Pit was running at a regular pace, his brother behind him. Sonic was already well ahead of everyone, not having to compete with anyone ever since Shadow had graduated.

They were soon joined by Roll, who had managed to catch up to them after some chitchat with other students.

In between measured breaths, they talked about the morning classes and the upcoming competitions. Pittoo was nodding only to some parts of the conversation.

It was clear that Roll had trouble keeping up, but true to Rock's words she still managed to go on.

Soon enough, the pratice race was won by none other than Sonic, and Captain Falcon called for a break.

Most people sighed in relief, latching onto their water.

The twins and Roll were doing the same, until Pittoo jabbed his twin in the arm, pointing at their teacher who was looking in their direction.

 

“Hey, Pitstain. Do you think she wants us to come over?”

His brother hadn't even had the time to answer, when their teacher started to speak.

“Pit, Pittoo, can you two come with me for a second? It wont be long.”

 

They both knew why they were being called over.

Despite having rather athletic builds, and strong legs, the twins had a tiny little problem. Their Achilles tendons were weak, which was kind of ironic for the Greek Mythology nerd that was Pit.

As such, they could still do sports, but had to get regular check-ups and try not to overdo their efforts. Not many knew about their predicament, especially since Pit tended to participate in a lot of different sports.

They trotted to their teacher, knowing they'd get lectured about not having brought any medical certificate for a while.

 

“As you may know, the first few competitions are coming around the corner, but I can't sign you up on the track team, or any teams for that matter, if I don't have your doctor's approval.” Their teacher said as she practically went up in their faces.

 “Oh, yeah, that. Well … thing is, our old doctor retired this summer, but we've got an assignement with a new one, on saturday” Pit said.

“This late ?”

“Hey, they had a tight schedule, do you know how hard it is to find a doctor these days ?” Pittoo huffed.

“Pittoo ...” Pit muttered, staring disapprovingly at his twin.

Their teacher didn't seem phased by his outburst, however. “Alright, give me the approval note on monday then. I'll sign you up in the meantime.”

“Really? Thanks miss!” He sighed in relief, having feared it would not go so smoothly.

“Just doing my job. Now go back with the others and don't forget to stay hydrated!”

 

And so they did. The rest of the practice was going to be a synchronization exercise, coupled with endurance, which was Pit's least favorite part of the training.

Once again, they lined up on the starting lines, and were set in pairs. Roll was designated to go with him, and she happily trotted to his side.

“Phew, I'm so glad, I was scared I'd be paired up with someone who'd go way too fast for me … I think I'm starting to feel the effects of my sleepless night ...”

“Hey, you've been holding your own so far. Though I'm glad you'll be too tired to nag me.” He grinned,.

“Why you little-”

Captain Falcon blew on his whistle, and everyone started running.

 

Endurance was Pit's least favorite because he had to focus on both his breathing and his pace, and for a long time at that. Not to mention his little problem made things a bit difficult, as he was scared he'd overdo it in the long run. But the gist of it might have been that he simply sucked at it. At least compared to sprint and other short-term running exercises. Even then, as he did with a lot of sports, he still enjoyed it. He was just not exceptionally fond of it.

Now, as paradoxal as it may sound, thinking about other things than what he was doing at the moment usually helped him get into focus. And that's just what he was trying to do, so as to get into a steady rhythm.

Unfortunately, those 'other things' he could think about happened to include Rock Light.

He had to repress a blush as the boy's smiles throughout the morning came back to his mind. He did his best to shoo these visions away. They made him feel as happy as they made him miserable.

Pit would have wanted nothing more but to start a relationship with the boy of his dreams, unfortunately it had seemed like life had other plans.

After all, he had learned the reason Rock had gotten his nickname was because of his apparent lack of strong emotions, and rumored inability to fall in love, amongst other things.

 

It had been nearly two years ago.

 

* * *

 

  _“Hey kiddo! You're one of the newbies, huh?” A voice had come from behind him._

_“Uh? Oh, yeah! My name's Pit! Nice to meet you!”_

_“Aw shucks, you're so enthusiastic, it's adorable. Name's Sonic.” Had said a rather friendly-looking blue-haired boy._

_“Um, thanks?” Pit hadn't been so sure what to think at that moment. He also had been pretty sure 'Sonic' was just a nickname._

_“So, let's cut to the chase. I couldn't help but notice you looking at Rock. Quite dreamily, too. Can't blame ya. Puberty's hit him nicely, unlike some people ...” He had jokingly pointed to himself._

_“A-are you his brother or something?” Pit had asked, worried the guy would have started threatening him._

_“Oh, no, no, I've simply known him for quite a long time. I just wanted to tell you something, before you fall even further and your heart breaks and no one can pick up the pieces.”_

_“Uh, w-what do you mean?” He had been both confused and worried. What was that about his heart breaking?_

_“Well, thing is, in the time I've known him, in the time everyone's known him, he's never, ever been interested in dating anyone. There are even rumors he's incapable of having romantic feelings.”_

_“Oh … is that why his nickname is 'Robot'? ...” Pit had felt a painful pang of both disappointment and apprehension in his chest._

_“It's part of it, yeah … Now, look, I don't like getting into other people's business, and I leave the door open for everything in my life. That's how I roll, I just follow the wind, ya feel? So should he fall in love with someone one day, I'll just say I was wrong, and move on. But I also don't want you to get your hopes up. You look like a good soul, and I'd hate to know you sad, that's why I'm telling you this.”_

_“I-I get why you're telling me this … thanks ...” He had sighed. He was definitely feeling disappointment._

_“Heh, buddy, don't look so down. Maybe he will fall in love one day, maybe it'll be you! Heck maybe he's already fallen in love before and kept it a secret. But I'm sure you know romance isn't everyone's cup of tea right?”_

_“Right …” He definitely knew his own brother despised romance._

_“So what I want to tell you is this : I'm rooting for you, but if he ever declines your affection, don't push it, please. Some people will simply never fall in love, and that's okay.”_

_“Of course that's okay! A-and I wont push myself onto him! I'm not a creep!” He couldn't have helped but feel offended. Why would that guy he had never met assume that about him?_

_“Heh, I should have known. You look like a literal angel. Maybe we should call you that : Angel.” Pit had been seriously starting to wonder what was up with this school and nicknames. “Anyway, you should still go talk to him again. I bet you two would be great buds. And should the day come when you're together? Remind me to organize a little something for you, okay?”_

_And with that, he had given Pit a folded up paper for some kind of 'party agreement' and his signature, and had ran off who knows where. Left on his own, Pit had let some tears fall down, as he felt his heart shattering._

 

* * *

 

 

After that conversation, he had gotten information from various sources, namely Roll, that the rumors were apparently true. No one but his brother knew how much he had cried once the realization kicked in that he had little to no chances of this crush ever working out.

Sonic had also come forth and had apologized, feeling like he had come off too strong and had been a jerk. Pit had accepted the apology, on behalf of payed-for food, but also had thanked him for warning him and make him take caution.

Ever since then he had been trying really hard to fall out of love. To smother these feelings. It had been two years, and his heart still felt like it was about to burst out of his chest whenever Rock did so much as smile.

Despite this, he claimed to everyone who wanted to hear it that he no longer had any feelings for Rock, half-hoping convincing others would also help convince himself. It hadn't done much yet.

But the worst thing was, that while all of Pit's crushes over the years hadn't lasted long, no matter how much he had wanted them to, the one crush he was actively trying to get rid off was sticking around, and not letting go.

He felt like some kind of cosmic force was out for his blood at times. Maybe he had angered some ancient gods in a previous life?

 

Lost in thoughts as he was, he suddenly snapped right out of them.

 

“-rth to Pit?”

“Wha- uh what?”

“What were you thinking about? Jeez, you were almost going off the track!” Roll laughed.

“Z-zelda?” He tentatively said.

Ah, yes, his newest cop-out.

One of his genius strategies while trying to repress his feelings for Rock was to try and fall in love with other people. All his attempts had ended like most of his crushes, but so far this one had lasted pretty long.

There was just one problem. Two actually. One : he was still really, really crushing on his friend. Two : his latest 'crush' was probably interested in her childhood best friend.

He turned his attention back to what Roll was saying.

“Really? You kinda looked sad. Why would you be sad thinking about your crush?”

“Because I'm never going to get together with hi-her?”

There were actually three problems. The third was slip-ups.

Thankfully, Roll was apparently way too tired today to pick up on his mistake.

 

Once this exercise was dealt with, they did plenty more varied ones and even had time to spare to chat a bit among themselves. Their teacher had seemed satisified, and had congratulated them on their positive behavior, though she reminded Sonic not to take everything as a competition, to which the senior nodded rather sheepishly.

At the same time, Tails had come onto the track field, waving at his older friend. Once the class officially ended, they went back to the dorms, much like a bunch of other students.

Everyone who was still there went to the changing rooms, and Pit changed back into his regular clothes while most of the other boys, including his brother, had gone to take a shower.

He sighed as he tried to fix his hair, which was clamped down by sweat. He would have gone to take a shower, but that meant he'd have to get naked in a room with other people. And that would make him highly uncomfortable.

Not wanting to wait in the sweat-filled room, he headed outside and opened one of his apps on his phone while waiting for Pittoo.

 

* * *

 

 Rock, now alone ever since Tails had gone to see Sonic, had been doing the same thing while waiting for Roll.

After a while, he heard a door opening and closing, and familiar-sounding steps.

He turned around to see Pit, who was invested in one of his games. Rock decided not to make his presence known at first, wondering how long it would take Pit to realize he wasn't alone.

Turns out it took a while. And it only happened because Rock had yawned.

 

“Rock?” Pit had asked, confused, after he noticed the other boy was here.

“Hey, Pit. So, how was practice today?” He decided not to bring up how long he had been standing there.

“It went well, as always. Sonic won the traditional 'practice race'. And everyone groaned, as usual.”

Rock laughed at that. “That's great to hear. Where is everyone, by the way?”

“They're back in the changing rooms. I'm waiting on Pittoo to finish his shower and change. What about you ? What are you doing here, I thought you had class?”

“Teach called in sick last minute, so I've been waiting for Roll here. Do you have a clue as to when she'll head out?”

“Well she went straight to the lockers as soon as practice ended, so I guess she wont be long. Unless she finds someone to chat with, of course.”

“Cool. Well, guess we'll both be waiting for our younger twins.”

 

They chuckled at that, and fell into silence. A few minutes passed, and they could hear some boys laughing, their voices echoing inside the building, as a girl playfully screamed in the distance.

Rock tried to keep himself busy by tapping his finger lightly on his schoolbag, in a somewhat wonky rhythm, stealing a few glances at the other boy when he was sure he wasn't looking.

As for Pit, he was trying to puff out his hair, straighten his clothes and wipe his brow. He sighed.

 

“Man, I can't wait to get back home and rid myself of all this sweat under some warm water. I hate feeling like this.”

“If you do, then why aren't you taking a shower as well?”

Pit actually blushed at that statement.

“Well, you see … the thing is … you know that … the showers are not … private. We all take our showers together.”

“And?”

Pit mumbled something, too quietly for the other boy to hear.

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that? ...”

“I said, I'mafraidthey'll-” Pit went back to mumbling.

“Again, I-”

“I'M AFRAID THEY'LL LOOK AT MY BUTT!” Pit shouted, and went red in the face as Rock just stood there, surprised. _Why would he be so concerned about other boys looking at … there?_

 That's when Pittoo came out of a nearby room, slapping his twin on the back as he passed by. “Don't worry about it, Pitstain. I can assure you, none of the guys at school would want to look at your 'sacred buns'.”

 _Well that's debatable …_ Rock mentally slapped himself for even thinking that.

“Anyway, we gotta get going. Palutena's waiting for us, so get your Ô so precious bum over here.” Pittoo said as he was already reaching the limits of the school grounds.

“Okay! I'll be with you in a bit! And stop talking about my behind!”

“You started it!” His twin shouted in the distance.

Pit shook his head, and turned to Rock.

“Alright, well, see you?”

“Y-yeah … but, uh, why exactly-” He was interrupted as Pit put his hand on his mouth, his face still tinted red.

“I'm just really self conscious. That's all.”

 

He then started to trot towards what Rock assumed was Palutena's car, and they waved each other goodbye.

 

“Oh, my, gosh.”

Rock startled and turned around, finding himself face to face with his sister.

“How long have you been standing here?”

“Long enough. Seriously though, he talked to you, about his-”

“Okay, no, stop-”

“And you think he's straight-”

“I'm his friend, it's totally normal to talk about this kind of personal stuff!”

“Oh, yeah, because Coco totally talks to me about-”

“Can you please stop?” He whined, turning redder by the minute.

“Alright, alright. But we'll talk about this again. It's a promise.” She grinned, elated to see her brother getting flustered.

“It honestly feels more like a warning …” He mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Come on now, we have to go buy those meds for Rush.”

 

They gathered their bags and went on their way, and after their thankfully short visit to the vet, who informed them of the necessary precautions and dosage, and advised them to keep their dog inside for the next few days, they walked back home and were given a quick greeting by their father, who seemed worn out.

Roll didn't refrain from pointing it out.

 

“Wow, dad. You look awful!”

“Don't throw stones if you live in a glass house, Roll.” Doctor Light smiled, focusing back onto whatever work he was doing.

“Hey!”

She turned to her twin, hoping for his support, but Rock just shrugged.

“What? It's true.”

“Well you look like a zombie! And not the good-looking kind!” She huffed, before marching towards the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Rock payed no mind to her usual antics, and turned his attention back to his father.

“But you do look awful. Don't you want to rest?”

“Can't rest, my boy. I need to finish up these plans before next week.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, no I'm alright, you go and follow your sister.”

“Are you sure? You know one of my class was dismissed, so I didn't do as much work as I would have ...”

“Rock, isn't there a dog in this house who needs medical attention?” The scientist chuckled. “On a more serious note, you should really give him the medicine. I think he hasn't been able to sleep all day, the poor thing.”

 

Rock knew his father had only said that to get him off his back, but he decided he'd let it slide for once, and left him alone.

 

Rush was laying onto his bed near the sofa in the living room, and when he saw his master approaching he tried his best to get up and waggle his tail, but quickly stopped, drained out, and fell back down onto the soft fabrics, letting his tongue stick out as he stared up at the boy.

“Hey Rush. How are you boy?” Rock said as he pet his dog as gently as he could. “Me and Roll went to get your medicine. You'll feel better, trust me.”

After saying that, he went to get Rush's favorite food and mixed the medicine with it, putting it in a bowl along with water. Despite feeling weak, the dog happily yet tiredly made his way to the food and dug in.

Rush was having difficulty swallowing, and kept whining ever so often, but was too hungry to stop eating. Once he had had enough, he quickly nuzzled Rock's legs and went back to his bed.

The boy followed him all the way, scared his dog would faint, and then stayed at his side to try and pet him to sleep.

“You're a good boy, Rush. You'll make it through. And when you'll feel much better we'll go on a big walk around town, okay?”

The dog opened one of his eyes as if to answer, and quickly closed it, falling asleep.

Once Rock had made sure everything was all right, and that his dog was sound asleep, he informed Roll of the situation, grabbed a can of his favorite energy drink, and went upstairs to do his homework.

He took a longer time than usual to complete his work, and once he was done he sighed in relief, slumping in his chair. He could tell Roll had finished a few minutes earlier, as he could faintly hear music coming from her room, as well as some whistling from her blue parakeet, Beat.

He went back downstairs to check on Rush, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, to his satisfaction. He was about to go check on his father as well, but found the man had locked himself into his laboratory. Rock shrugged and went back to his room, petting Tango on the way, the cat mewing at him.

 

He felt exhausted, and went to lie on his bed, deciding to check his phone for the first time since they left the school.

He had a bunched of missed texts, two of which were from Pit.

 

* * *

 

Pit: hi agin

Pit: hows rush?

Rock: Hi to you too, I'm fine, thank you.

Pit: rush? :o

Rock: No, Pit. No.

Pit: oh

Pit: ooooh

Rock: And I'm the one who didn't get sleep.

Rock: Though him being able to text would be pretty sweet.

Pit: yea

Pit: so? u didnt anwser me you stinky stink

Rock: He's resting. We gave him the medicine about two hours ago and it seems it calmed whatever ache he had.

Poor bud hadn't slept since last night …

Pit: cool! hopes hes bettre soon! :)

Rock: I hope so too.

Rock: But while we're talking about things that weren't answered ...

Rock: What were you talking about with Mr Layton? Should I be worried you're going to run off and be his assistant?

Pit: oh! we talkd about teh movie antlatis, dats all. an he alredy has Luke to be an asisstant.

Pit: :c

Rock: Well, you seemed pretty passionate. You're getting yourself ready for the field trip at the end of the school year already?

Pit: …

Pit: actualy i dont think ill come

Rock: What do you mean? This is the class you're best at after sports and spanish?!

Pit: but teh think is

Pit:* thing

Pit: i dont hav the mony :(

Rock: In that case I'm sure Layton wouldn't mind lowering the price for you.

You're one of his best students. Definitely assistant material.

Pit: pf

Pit: plz

Pit: im a dumdum

Rock: No you're not!

Okay, you can be dense at times, sure …

Pit: see?

Rock: But you're ressourceful and never give up!

Look at how much you progressed!

Two years ago you wouldn't have been able to type in this conversation.

Pit: aw stop

Pit: ur making me blush ^^”

Pit: dats just becus you guys hlped me

Pit: an i still do lots of mistakes sometime :/

Rock: No matter how much you deny it, this was all your doing.

And the mistakes don't matter much as long as we can understand what you're trying to say. Especially when texting.

Pit: .///.

Pit: u dont make mistaks tho

Rock: I'm just a grammar freak, Pit.

Pit: u sure it not jus to train me or somethink?

Pit: *something

Rock: Ask anyone I've ever texted, and you'll know I always type like that.

Pit: u nerd ;p

Rock: You jock. ;p

Pit: u jus used a smily

Pit: u never use em

Pit: stop coping my stile >:c

Rock: *copying ;)

Rock: and *style B)

Pit: >:o

Pit: dats it

Pit: dis is war

Rock: Oh nooo …

Pit: oh yes

Pit: u bettre belive it

Pit: *better

Pit: >:/

Rock: Anyway, I've got to put down the phone. Dinner's coming up.

I'll be going to sleep right after so, see you tomorrow?

Pit: ya, see u

Pit: but dont think i wont forget dis :/

Pit: smileys are my thing c:

Rock: Sure they are. ;)

Rock: Good night. :*

Pit: roooooock!!!!! D:<

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Wowie would you look at that exposition dump. Hope it wasn't too tiring to read !~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Remember when I said I didn't want to worry about world building, details and inconsistencies ? Yeah, what a fun 3 days that was.
> 
> Anyway, sorry this took so long ! I was pretty busy, and got stuck on more than one part ~~(especially the one with Sonic and Pit, yikes.)~~
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to shift the focus on Pit, so stay tuned. ~~(If I ever write it.) (This is a joke.) ... (Or is it ?)~~


	3. Where The Arrow Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at keeping a schedule.
> 
> Then again I hadn't planned a posting schedule for this fic, so there's that.
> 
> Hope the wait wasn't too long ?
> 
> -  
> Also there was an attempt at Spanish, but since I suck at it ... I'd rather not write in it too much.  
> So just pretend the things written in _italics_ , in between quotes, are in foreign languages. 
> 
> I also decided to name the boy and girl villagers Johan and Flora, respectively. Why? Because it's the closest I got to "One" and "Flower".

“We're late! We're so, so very late!” Pit yelled as he and his brother finally reached the high-school porch, under the falling rain.

“This is your fault, Pitstain!” Pittoo yelled back, between huffed breaths.

“How is it my fault?!”

“If you hadn't insisted on staying in your bed a little longer, we would have had time to spare, and had gotten there on time!”

“Sh-shut up! At least I was prepared on time! You were still putting on your mascara when Palutena called us down!” He tried to appear intimidating, but the rain in his eyes made him wince. His brother sneered.

They both sighed in relief when they entered the main hall, and ran to the school reception. There, Pit greeted the school monitor who was in charge for late notes this morning.

“Hey Simon!”

The man looked up from his desk and let his gaze wander, as if he was scrutinizing them. Pittoo shuddered under the stare, while Pit kept on smiling.

“The angels. Might I ask what you are doing here so late?”

“... car broke down.”

“Already?”

“Yeah ...”

“I suppose Palutena will be in a sour mood today, then?”

Pit winced. He really didn't want this school day to end too quickly. Palutena had already been furious enough at her car this morning, and he wasn't too eager to see how much her anger had worsened over the day. Thank the gods they could go to their appointment by foot tomorrow.

“I'd better not make you any more late than you are. Here's your note. Now go.”

“Thanks Simon!”

And with that, they both took off.

“I still don't get how you managed to be on friendly terms with that guy.” His brother said while his stare stayed focused in front of him.

“He's a really nice guy once you get past the cold and distant attitude!” Pit laughed as his twin turned to him, looking at him as if he were crazy.

“You're a weirdo, you know that?”

As he said that, they stopped right in front of their classroom. Pit tentatively put a hand on the handle, and knocked.

“Meta Knight's going to kills us ...” Pittoo whispered through clenched teeth.

“No he wont!” Pit whispered back.

He knocked a second time.

“Entra!” Came a powerful voice from behind the door.

They gulped, and Pit opened the door, immediately talking.

“Lo siento señor!”

“ _That's okay, so long as you have a note, that's fine. The class hasn't really started yet. Just don't make a habit out of it, alright?_ ”

“Gracias!” He sighed, and went to give their teacher the note. He then looked around to see if there were some free seats left.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ness gesturing to them, as him and his group had kept two seats for the late twins.

He smiled and took his brother by the arm, much to his protest, and guided them towards the empty chairs.

“Thanks you guys!” He whispered.

“No probs.” Ness grinned.

They started to settle and take their stuff out of their bags, ready to take notes. Well, Pit was. His brother had his phone in hand, and was scrolling down his twitter feed, clearly not ready to pay attention yet.

“Why are you so late anyway?” Asked Nana from behind them.

“Palutena's rental car gave up the ghost ...” Pit explained.

“Gee, that really sucks.” Lucas said.

They turned their attention to their teacher as he coughed, and gave them a pointed look.

“ _In spanish, please._ ”

“ _Yes sir!_ ”

They made sure to speak in spanish for the rest of the class.

They did a bunch of listening comprehensions, which were a breeze for Pit and his brother, and Meta Knight let them off a bit earlier than usual after giving them their homework, and after asking Pit if he wouldn't mind babysitting his son the week after, an offer which the teen eagerly accepted.

The group took advantage of the extra time to head to the cafeteria's vending machines and buy snacks, Ness and Pit racing each other to them. Pit let out a victorious cry as he reached them first.

The two boys carefully chose their snacks and almost immediately started munching on them. Lucas gave them a worried look.

“That can't be healthy ...”

“That's what I've been trying to tell Cap!” Paula said, exasperated.

“Hey!” Ness protested in between moutfuls. “I do sports, so I can eat whatever I want! Plus I'm still growing!” Next to him Pit hummed in agreement.

“That's now how it works you guys!” Toon Link laughed. “But keep on believing what makes you happy.”

“Gee, what a bunch of sad losers, am I right?” Popo high-fived Ness, as he had come from his previous class and stopped to buy a little stack of snacks of his own. Tails, Flora, Isabelle, Jeff and Diddy were on their way as well.

“Popo!” His sister sighed exasperately.

“What? It's my money, I can spend it however I want.” He said as he opened up a bag of chips and shoved some in his mouth. “Want some?” He offered to the group.

“Well, I didn't really eat much this morning ...” A shy Tails said from behind him.

“Then you better eat something now. There's still a class between us and lunch.” He said as he opened up the bag further for the younger teen to take some, which he did.

“Thanks!”

“Great, now he's converting the youth.” Nana sighed.

“One of us! One of us!” Ness chanted.

“Please don't do that with your mouth full! You're going to choke!” Isabelle warned him.

“Wont any of you leave a guy alone with his one true love?” The boy protested, keeping his snacks close to his chest.

“Not when that 'one true love' is a widow maker!” Flora, aka Rosie, told him as she tried to snatch a few of his snacks away from him, attempts that the boy kept on dodging.

“I second that!” Paula said, and joined Flora in her attempts.

“I wont let you take my food alive!” Ness cried out.

“Die then!” Pittoo shouted over the small crowd.

Meanwhile Pit had been listening to the conversation while happily munching on a piece of candy, waiting for the next bell to ring, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Orange, the leader of the Inklings, the rest of her group behind her.

“Excuse me, but is that a KitKat bar? There aren't any left in the vending machines, and I really wanted one ...”

Pit swallowed what food he had left in his mouth, and handed the bar over. “Really? Well if you want it, here you go.”

“Wait, don't you want me to pay for it?”

The teen winced. He knew that most of the school was aware of his financial situation, but it was easy to forget that fact at times. Hopefully with Palutena's new position things would take a turn for the better.

“No, not at all! I have plenty more to go around anyway!” He smiled as he handed her the chocolate bar.

“Cool! Thanks dude! That's so fresh of you!” She said as she gratefully took the snack from him.

“Whatever you say!” Pit laughed.

Orange then headed off with the rest of the Inklings, probably to chat on the 'Splatform', which was nothing else but the remnants of an old building that had been taken down years ago.

After a while, the bell rang, and they all headed to their english class, with Miss Rosalina.

 

Once there, the group met up with the Mayor, aka Johan, Coco, Tetra, Rock and Roll, who had just come out of their previous class. Despite not really liking to fight, the twins had taken a martial arts class, that doubled as yoga and fitness, as their father had felt they needed to learn how to defend themselves. Coco was just doing it for fun, though, much like Tetra and Johan.

Meanwhile Pit was trying not to check Rock out. He always got curious about the other boy's muscles each time he came out of that particular class, he just couldn't help it.

He had always suspected the teen had other activities, because he doubted doing Karate once a week would help you get biceps this fine. And he had been right, as it had happened that Rock also attended a local gym in the center of town, or so he had told him.

Soon, Miss Rosalina let them in, and they took their usual seats.

The classroom was very warm, so most students hastily removed whatever clothing they didn't need. The Ice Climbers removed their parka, and most of the group was trying to get Ness to let go of his cap, which he adamantly refused. As for Pit, he removed his scarf, and nearly squeaked when he noticed that Rock had removed his usual hoodie, leaving his arms exposed. This was the only class in which Rock was his constant tablemate, so Pit internally thanked whatever gods had decided to make his crush wear a short-sleeved T-shirt underneath his hoodie for this blessing.

Then again, maybe this wasn't exactly a blessing, as it was incredibly distracting. He kept glancing at the teen next to him, in between taking notes from the lesson. Not only that, but he often caught himself daydreaming about how it would feel to be hugged tightly by the boy next to him.

At one point he had been interrupted in his reverie by their teacher asking him a question, and would have surely made a fool out of himself had Rock not whispered the answer to him. He hastily gave it to the woman, and turned to thank his tablemate, who just smiled softly at him, and he'd lie if he said that it didn't do things to his insides.

He had tried to use all his willpower to focus back on the lesson after that incident.

 

After a while of explaining things, their teacher had set them up in pairs to work on an exercise. They were currently studying theater scripts, and had to explain what each of the little things were. Pit found it boring. The only thing being this exercise's saving grace was the fact they were working on a greek theater piece. And maybe the way Rock's hands kept brushing over his.

“So, that's a didascalia ...” The dark-haired teen said, as he filled-in the worksheet.

“Why can't they just call them the stage directions? Isn't that what they're called anyways?” Pit huffed.

“Focus, Angel.” Rock smiled.

“I am focusing! Look, that part uses stichomythia! Hemistichomythia even!” He said, pointing proudly to the second page of the book.

“Wow, you're right. We might find an antithesis somewhere in there ...” Rock wondered aloud.

As he was doing that, Pit looked the worksheet over, and he stumbled upon a word he wasn't sure he knew how to pronounce.

“Robot … what is that?”

“What is what?”

“That word.” He said, putting his finger right next to it.

“Soliloquy?” Rock asked once he found it.

“Is that how you say it?”

“Yes, how do you say it?”

“... _solailokwy_...” Pit said hesitantly.

Rock tried to stiffle a laugh. “Well, that's close to it, at least ...”

“Hey! I just told you two words that I'm sure you didn't even know how to pronounce!” Pit pouted.

“Okay, okay, sorry if I offended you.” He said, though his tone betrayed the fact he wasn't really that apologetic.

They continued to work like that until the bell rang. They were assigned to complete the worksheet for their next class.

As the students got out they each put their clothing back on, as the air on the way to the cafeteria was rather chilly, and Pit tried his best to steal one last look at Rock's arms.

 

Lunch went without an itch, as Snake had sat at the Inklings' table, ominously munching on a piece of bread the whole time. Despite him being there to keep them in check, Orange seemed elated to have the school monitor sitting at their table, excitedly pointing to him as people passed by, to let everyone know he was there.

 

The entire group ate together this time, as they had found a free row of tables big enough to fit all of them. Ness and Pit, and Popo to an extent, basically acted as the table's own trash cans, as they were eagerly eating whatever was left on their friend's plates.

Said friends were always amazed at how much food the three boys' stomachs could handle.

Once they were done eating, they all headed to their next shared class.

 

Olimar, their biology teacher, wasn't exactly what you'd call capitvating, but he had least had enough presence that the class wouldn't feel bored out of their mind. However, today, their teacher had decided to let them work on their own, much to the class's relief. The catch was that they couldn't choose their partner, and were given one randomly.

Pit anxiously waited for his name to be called. He didn't really have anyone he didn't like in this class, but he was hoping he could spend a bit more time with Rock today.

Unfortunately, his partner ended up being Tetra, and Rock's was Johan.

The girl smiled at him. “How are you, Angel?”

“I'm good. What about you?”

“I'm doing fine. Kinda would like to be anywhere but here, but, eh, whaddya know. School is a thing that exists.”

Pit let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I'm not really a fan either … well, unless for some classes, especially the outdoors ones ...”

“Those are the best.” Tetra said as she stretched. “Anyway, what is ol' captain planet asking us to do today?” She asked to no one in particular as she took the worksheet. She frowned.

“Boring?” Pit asked.

“Yeah. But at least it's about the sea, so that's fine by me.”

Their assignement, as it turned out, was to explain the rise in temperature, salinity and acidity in the oceans. Not exactly a thrilling subject, but they got to work nonetheless.

They were halfway into their work, trying to decode and explain a graph, when Pit noticed Tetra had stopped paying attention.

“Something the matter?” He asked, not really wanting to continue his work. He noticed she was looking at where Rock and Johan were working together, eagerly talking about climate change and whatnot, and joking with each other.

“It's kinda weird … I mean, they're getting along just fine, but sometimes I can't for the life of me shake that day out of my head ...”

“What day?” Pit was confused. Was there something he didn't know?

“Oh, right. You were'nt there in junior-high, when it happened.” Tetra said as she turned back to look at him.

“What happened?” Now he was curious.

“You see, the- wait, you don't know the history behind Robot and the Mayor? Nobody told you what happened?” She looked genuinely surprised. Pit frowned at that.

“No?”

“I guess those memories aren't exactly the best to recall after all ...” She muttered, looking away from him.

Pit was getting increasingly frustrated. What was this thing that everyone apparently knew but him? And why had Rock and the others kept it from him?

“So? What was that thing that happened?” He asked, trying his best not to sound like a bratty kid who didn't get what they wanted.

“Nothing earth-shattering, let me reassure you. It's just … first off, what you need to know is that the Mayor had a major crush on Robot.”

“Come again?” That was new. That was definitely new. Johan had had a crush on Rock?

“He kept giving him those glances in class, but never did anything about it. And then one day he started to give him gifts, a little something each day of the week. He always looked super nervous, and made sure Robot would never see him putting the gifts, wether in his locker or on his desk.” Tetra smiled as she recalled the memories.

“Aw, that's so sweet!” He felt a little pang of jealousy, but brushed it off.

“Yeah, it was. But they were anonymous, and made Robot uncomfortable. The worst thing was that Cap had started to spread rumors that maybe there was a stalker from another school giving those gifts to him.” Pit could see Tetra looking to the side, where Ness and Jeff were trying to work on their assigned task.

“Yikes.” He didn't know how he would have reacted had he been in Rock's place, but he bet he would have freaked out. Badly.

“But one day, the Mayor gathered up enough courage to finally ask him out. He left Robot a note to tell him to meet him at the center of the schoolyard, next to the old oak tree ...”

“That's so romantic.” How would he ever top that? However, something wasn't adding up. ”But … I thought Robot had never dated anyone?”

“And you'd be right. He rejected him, in front of everyone.” Tetra told him, deadpan.

“Uh?”

“It was just a formal rejection … though a bit harsher than intended, from all the stress I guess … or maybe it was because of the Mayor's insistence … but then things took an ugly turn because some other students started mocking Robot ...” The girl visibly winced. Pit did too.

“Ouch ...”

“And after that, there was sort of a divide between the students? Some defended Robot, others defended the Mayor ...”

“Really? What side were you on then?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

She looked sheepish for a moment. “Mayor ...”

Pit mock-gasped. “How could you?”

“Hey! In my defense, Toon brought me along. I preferred to refer to myself as a … neutral party.”

They both laughed as quietly as they could, but something was still unclear.

“So, how come they're getting along now then?”

“I guess it came naturally?” Tetra shrugged. “I don't know the full story but they simply showed up together one day, and just started to hang out as friends? To be honest we all kinda felt stupid after that ...” She chuckled a bit. “We were all pretty dumb back then ...”

“Do you think he still likes him?” Pit felt like he should really stop asking these kinds of questions if he intended to keep his lasting crush on Rock a secret, but he found it hard to resist.

“Oh, no, I don't think so. I heard from his closest friends that he had completely moved on. In fact, he happens to have a new crush. I don't know who it is, but this time I doubt he'll use the same tactics as the ones he had used back then ...”

“That's too bad. It was incredibly cute.” Even if he had felt a tiny bit jealous throughout, he had to admit that he had only ever heard of these romantic gestures in the soap operas he watched with Palutena.

“It was! But it didn't work out that well ...so that's understandable.”

They would have kept talking, had their teacher not decided to check on the progress each pairs were making on their work, which forced the two of them to hastily finish their analysis of the graph they had been working on.

However, Pit was having more trouble than ever focusing. He felt like a lot of things he had been confused about were finally starting to make sense.

Namely, Sonic's warning had taken a whole new meaning now.

 

Once class was over, the group of friends stayed to talk a bit, before most of them had to go their seperate ways, waving goobyes, as most of them wouldn't see each other over the weekend.

Pit had decided to get a head start at going to the Archery Club he attended, as they had practice on fridays. His twin stayed behind, as well as Toon Link's brothers, so the two of them made their way towards the Archery club's premises, along with Tetra, as the club was on her way back home.

They were talking about various things, and making bets as to who would land the most arrows in the center of the targets.

“Sooo … I heard you have a crush on my sister?” Tetra asked Pit out of the blue.

“What? Ah, uh, yes.” Pit let out a smile, thinking about the pretty girl he was trying to stay enamored with.

“As does, like, seventy percent of the school?” Toon Link chimed in.

Tetra ignored him and put a hand on Pit's shoulder.

“Look, Angel, I like you, you're one of the few people at school who doesn't get on my nerves daily ...”

“Hey! You never said that to me!” Toon cried out, and Pit couldn't tell if he was genuinely offended.

“... and I'd hate for you to have a broken heart ...” She continued while ignoring her friend.

Man, those words sounded somewhat familiar. Pit gulped

“But she's … interested in someone else ...”

“She is?” Toon asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

“Yes. So I'd suggest not to build your hopes up, Angel.”

“I wont. I think I know who she's interested in, anyway ...” He felt disappointed. So his suspicions were true. Guess he'd soon have to jump off that ship. Again.

“You do?” Both asked.

“Yeah. It's Link, isn't it?”

“What?! My brother?” Toon cried, shocked

“How do you know?” Tetra asked him, arching a brow.

“I just … know? I mean, she stares at him like … like _that_ , you know?” And he had stared at her long enough to notice it, dense as he was.

“Well, as long as you don't say anything ...” Tetra started.

“I wont. And I wont push myself onto her, don't worry.” He smiled, but inside he could feel the turmoil, and the desperation rising in his heart. Was he never meant to find true love? But his optimistic nature quickly took over. He had been through other letdowns, and he was still here. He'd get over it.

Tetra smiled at his response, and then looked up at a sign on a big door. “Well, we're here. See you, boys!”

She waved at them as she went on her way.

The two boys were left on their own, having arrived a bit early. Next to him, Toon was fidgeting, giving him nervous glances.

He coughed a few times, seemingly wanting to ask something, and his cheeks were starting to get red.

Pit's interest was piqued, so he didn't hesitate to ask.

“Are you okay?”

Toon Link stood up straight, taken off-guard. He looked around and motioned for Pit to come closer, which he did.

“Y-yeah. I just wanted to know … how did you guess Zelda has a thing for my bro?”

“Like I said, she stared at him like … like she was in love. And since I stared at her … a lot ...” He awkwardly coughed before continuing. “It was just something I picked up from it.”

“So you just noticed the stares and that's it?”

“Basically, yeah.”

They fell back into silence for a while, waiting for the gate to open, as a soft breeze flew through the air around them. However, Pit had a feeling his friend hadn't wanted to just ask him about how his discovery came about.

And apparently he was right.

“S-so you see … “ Toon started. “I kinda wanted to know if you really could do that and … tell me if someone in particular … looked suspiciously like they were in love … you know? ...”

“Well, unless I stared at them a lot … I wouldn't know, sorry ...”

“Oh, so for instance, you don't know who I'm crushing on then!” Toon proudly said.

“Wait a minute, you have a crush on someone?!” Pit asked, positively surprised.

He saw Toon's face get redder by the minute, as the teen realized his mistake.

“N-NO!” He shouted, starting to sweat.

“But then why did you just say ...” Pit started, getting confused.

“Ugh, I hate this! I had even managed to keep this hidden from Tetra, and my siblings!” The teen repeatedly slapped his face, muttering 'idiot” over and over.

“Well, um, sorry?” Pit didn't really know how to handle his friend's outburst.

“No, don't be. It's just that … you look so trustworthy, I always forget my secrets are even secrets!” Thankfully Toon had seemed to calm down, and was tentatively smiling.

“I get that a lot. Though it's nice hearing that it's because I'm a nice person, and not because I'm a dunce who will forget about it the next day ...” He practically muttered that last part. “But don't worry, your secret's safe with me!”

Toon smiled a bit more. “You know, it's great that you're not a gossip. I'd hate to see Rosie have that kind of power ...”

“Oh please no!” Pit laughed. “School would be a nightmare! Everyone's secrets and crushes exposed!”

Toon Link joined in on the laughter.

Pit wanted to ask more about the situation, but the gate opened next to them.

The other participants joined them, and the two boys went with their brothers to form the team duos.

It was time for practice.

They had a few laughs together, and Pit had his usual stand off with Link at the end, trying to see who'd land the most arrows in a limited time. This time, he won, and didn't shy away from displaying his pride.

Toon and Pittoo tried to get him back to earth, but the teen wouldn't comply. Everyone left in a good mood, safe for Link, who was a bit of a sore loser, but still congratulated Pit on the win.

He said goodbye to the others and ran straight to home, eager to text, eat and relax, while his twin trailed behind him, asking him to slow down all the way through.

 

However, the atmosphere back at their flat was sort of eerie, or maybe it was because of the fact Pit had just remembered the problem with the car as he stepped inside.

He decided to save the thoughts for later, and went straight for the fridge, while his brother went for their room.

He served himself a drink and some food, and texted his friends as he watched whatever was on TV at the time. After a while, he noticed Pittoo hadn't come out of their room yet, and wondered if he was hungry.

He opened the door, not bothering to knock, and peeked inside.

“Hey, Too, aren't you hungry or something?”

For some reason, his brother was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

“What are you doing here? Go back to stuffing your face or whatever!”

“Rude! And for the record, this is my room too! I have every right to be here, whenever I want!”

He was about to rant some more, but froze when he heard a little squeak coming from right next to his foot.

He looked down to see a small furry critter staring right back at him.

“Is … is that a rat?!” He screamed, as the little creature scurried away into his brother's hands.

“Shhh! Shut up you idiot! Palutena could be here any minute now! She's going to hear you!” He whispered harshly.

“Where did you find it? You're not going to keep it in our room are you?” Pit asked, whispering this time.

“I found him at school. He had crawled into my bag. And of course I'm keeping Pichu here.” Pittoo said as he affectionately scratched the rat's head.

“Pichu?”

“That's his name. Right Pichu?”

The little rat squeaked at the sound of his name.

“B-but we can't keep a rat? What if it -he's- filthy? What if he comes crawling into my bed and bites me?” Pit was flailing his arms around, his whisper starting to get louder.

“If he was gonna bite you he would have done so already, Pitstain. He's been here for three days.” Pittoo deadpanned.

“WHAT?” Pit shouted, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“I told you to shut up!” His twin spat.

“And how do you expect me to react when I'm told a rat has been trotting around our room for all this time and I never noticed!” He was trying hard to whisper again, despite his panic.

“I expect you not to freak out?! I thought you liked animals!”

“Yeah! When I'm warned that they're here! And when they're not crawling freely around our bedroom without me knowing!”

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!”

“You better be!”

Seeing as the two brothers' argument had decreased sufficiently, the small rat decided to approach Pit again. This time, the teen tentatively put his hand down at rat level, and the rodent sniffed his hand, before licking it.

After that, Pichu jumped into Pit's palm, surprising both teens. Feeling confident enough, Pit lightly pet the rat's back, earning him a small appreciative squeak from the critter.

“Uh, I guess he's … kinda cute.”

“See? Now give him back.”

As Pit gave the rat back, the boys heard some shuffling from the staircase.

“Sh*t!” Pittoo hurriedly hid his pet under his bed. “You stay there Pichu, okay?”

Despite being offended he hadn't been warned of the rat's presence, Pit wasn't about to let his twin get caught, and decided to buy him some time by distracting their caretaker.

Said woman practically threw the door out of its hinges with the force she opened it with. As expected, she was fuming. Pit gulped.

“I can't believe it! They can only do repairs in two weeks? Two whole weeks? And in the middle of a work day, as if that loveliness wasn't enough!” She started to rant as she placed her bags on the table, not even sparing a glace at the teen standing next to her. "And don't get me started on the fact they can't get me a replacement car!"

“Hey, Palu ...”

“Seriously, do they think I'm a housewife or something? I don't have that kind of time, mister! I need a car to work!” She opened the fridge wide. “Hello Pit.” She slammed it back into place after she got some juice, and practically downed the bottle.

“... Bad day?”

He immediately regretted his question after the woman decided to take it as a cue to rant some more about her entire day. Thankfully, she calmed down after a while and turned on the TV while eating snacks, watching her favorite soap opera.

Pit would have joined her, but decided he'd let her have some space.

He carefully opened the door back to his shared room, and saw his brother pretending to read a magazine.

“The coast is clear.” He whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“She's watching TV.”

“Great.”

He watched as his twin cooed at the rat so as to get him to crawl out from under the bed, and had to refrain from chuckling when he saw that his twin was making cute little faces and sounds as he pet the little rat.

He decided to leave him be, and text his friends instead.

While he was doing that, he thought back to all that he had learned today, from the confirmation of Zelda's crush on Link to the discovery of what could have been the root of Sonic's speech way back then.

He also thought back to the archery practice they had just been to, and smiled once more as he thought of his victory against Link.

He may not have won the war of hearts, but he had least had won a battle of arrows.

But now that he knew he'd have to give up on Zelda, he found himself right back where he had started, with only Rock on his mind. He was racking his brain trying to figure out how he'd keep his persistent infatuation a secret if he didn't have the cover of a second, less powerful crush to fool everyone, himself included. Though he usually didn't have to wait too long until someone else caught his eye and his heart ...

 _Where will the next arrow land …_ he thought.

Despite himself, he thought back to this morning's english lesson.

_Or maybe I should focus on the one target …_

He blushed at the thought, and instead opened his twitter app to take his mind off of things, though his heart beat took a while before it went back to its usual pace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Pichu makes his entrance. Yes, I couldn't resist. I fell in love with the Dark Pit and Pichu duo. And I mean, "Pittoo" and "Pichu" sound similar. They were meant to be.
> 
> That aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter !  
> Don't worry, I know the plot isn't exactly there yet, but it should start picking up in chapter 4, and especially after chapter 5.  
> Prepare yourselves for some fluff. (Aaaaand angst. That's kind of a given with me anyway. I find it hard to write fluffy things.)


	4. Just A Friendly Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oops_

The following week had been punctuated by various chats about the upcoming Halloween party, and an impromptu eating contest, but overall had been pretty uneventful, safe from the fact Rock had mustered up the courage to ask Pit out on a date.

Well, it wasn't officially a date, not a romantic one at least. Just a friendly outing. But it was still something. Just the two of them, strolling about around town.

Rock had been a bit nervous all the same.

 

“H-hey, Angel, can I uh, ask you something?” He had managed to catch up to him once the second-to-last class of the day had been over and done with.

“What is it, Robot?” The other teen had smiled at him. It had been one of these easy smiles that could easily take Rock aback. Then again, all of Pit's smiles seemed to come easily.

“Would you like to hang out, after school? Maybe we could go buy ice cream? My treat.” Rock had felt like he was about to be out of breath.

“... What?” Pit had stopped in his tracks, apparently waiting for his friend to clarify.

“Y-you know, we'd uh… it's just a little outing, between friends.” He had made sure to put an emphasis on friends, hoping to get his point across.

“Why?... It's not that I don't want to but... it's kinda weird you're asking me now.”

“Well, Cinnamon is busy this evening, and the weather's rather nice today...” He had been starting to grow impatient.

“In that case… okay! But it's only because you're paying!” Pit had laughed, and headed for his last class, shooting a smile to Rock over his shoulder.

“Of course.” Rock had smiled back, sighed longingly, and trotted to his own last class of the day, eager for it to end before it had even started.

 

Once school had been out he had anxiously waited for the boy to join him, consulting various apps as time went on. He held in a breath as Pit came smiling his way, and they both headed off on their own.

 

They went through town, looking at the various shop windows and their displays. As they walked, Rock sometimes tried to make it so their hands would meet and lightly brush against each other, but not too often, as he didn't want the other to suspect anything. It wasn't that hard to do, as the other teen tended to bump into him ever so often, always apologizing when he did, though his cheeks went pink sometimes. Rock attributed it to the cold air. It was october, after all.

They had been walking aimlessly until they reached one of the city's beaches. They were partially deserted this time of the year, safe from people walking their dogs and others looking for seashells. Sometimes some people crazy enough would take a dip in the waters, but not for long.

Pit tugged on Rock's sleeve, forcing him to come along with him, and they walked to the water, their shoes getting a bit soiled from the wet sand, and Pit looked around for whatever the sea had left behind. Rock watched as his friend bent down to grab something and show it to him.

 

“Look! A cuttlefish shell! That's the kind of stuff you give to birds!” The other exclaimed, proudly lifting his discovery up in the air.

“But you don't have a bird. What use would it have?” Rock teased him.

“One of the kids I babysit has a bird, so take that, smartass!” Pit smirked, and immediately after trotted on the sand before bending down once again. “… hey, look, sea urchins! Uh… their skeletons, at least...” He said as he put his findings into his schoolbag.

 

Rock snorted, and casually followed the other boy as he tried to find more shells and the likes, when a small pool of water with rocks and boulders caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, it appeared it hosted various kind of marine life.

 

“Hey, Angel! Come and see this!” He shouted over the wind, pointing down at the pool.

The other boy ran to him, and crouched down. “Wow! That's a lot of starfishes!”

“And a crab.”

“Where?” Pit looked around, but found nothing looking remotely like a crab.

“Aw, too bad, you missed it. It went back under the sand.”

 He chuckled at the pout Pit sent his way, but raised an eyebrow when the boy's expression turned into a satisfactory smirk.

 “You got the crab, but you missed the fish!” Pit said triumphantly.

“There's a fish?” This time, it was Rock's turn to look around for nothing.

“Yup.” He grinned mischievously, looking up at his friend. “That's what you get for making fun of me!”

 

As he said that, a small group of shrimps darted from one side of the pool to another. The two boys also noticed a periwinkle with a pointed shell going up another periwinkle with a rond shell.

 

“Aw, just look at these two! They're friends!” Pit cooed.

“I'm not sure...” Rock frowned. “I think that's the winkle Tetra always talks about. You know, her favorite?”

“The one that pierces the other winkles' shells and eats them?” Pit asked, a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

“Yeah, that one.”

 

There was a beat, and the next thing Rock knew was that Pit was feet first into the pool, determined to save the mollusc from peril. He succeeded, checked to see if the shell was still intact, and gave Rock a thumbs up along with a proud yet dopey grin.

Meanwhile the other boy was trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Why did you...”

“I couldn't let him be eaten before my eyes! It just wasn't right!” He said, and Rock swore he could hear the passion in his voice, and almost wanted to let him have his moment. But the opportunity to tease him won over this desire.

“Yeah, tell that to all the other winkles about to get their afternoon snacks.” He snorted, pointing to what looked like and armada of pointy-shelled winkles gently moving onto the sand.

 

Pit made a face, and though it took a bit of time, seemed to admit defeat. He ended up gently placing the predatory winkle back into the pool, amongst its hungry peers.

He grumbled as he made his way back to dry ground, taking his shoes off to get the water out of them.

 

“Not a word.” Pit muttered, not looking at Rock directly.

“I haven't said anything.” He said, his face as neutral as ever. “... that was very brave of you though. Surely you're that periwinkle's hero.”

The boy turned to him and stuck his tongue out.

“So, where to next?” Rock asked him, ignoring his childish antics.

Pit seemed to ponder for a moment, his mouth stuck in an indecisive pout.

“I don't really know… the harbour maybe? There's a really good ice cream parlor over there I haven't been to yet... and that talk about winkles eating each other made me hungry somehow.”

“You sure know your places.” Rock smiled.

“Of course! Who do you take me for?” Pit smiled back.

 

Once Pit's shoes had dried out a bit, they took a stroll along the harbour, laughing about the dumbest things, most of which were gossip and fun happenings in some of their differing classes, or the latest conspiracy over who had been tagging those cryptic messages and bizarre drawings in the school's bathroom.

They were so involved in their conversation that they almost didn't notice when they reached the ice cream parlor.

Once there, the teens watched in awe at the large selection of ice creams said parlor sold. Rock looked at the prices, and quickly understood why Pit had never set foot in it yet. Not even a toe.

 

“Look, I know I said I'd pay, but please don't buy the whole selection...” He laughed nervously.

“Are you crazy? For once I just want to savor it, not stuff my face!” Pit laughed as well, but it was more earnest.

They went to wait in line, and had to wait a while, as the place was pretty popular. Rock was puzzled by this.

“Who wants to buy this much ice cream in the middle of october?” He whispered, leaning a bit into Pit.

“Plenty of people, apparently. Including me. Ice cream doesn't have a season if you're not a coward!” Pit whispered back, leaning as well.

“Or not wanting an indigestion...”

“Oh, hush, it's not worst than yogurt. Trust me, just buy one for yourself, and you'll understand.” Pit easily slid an arm over Rock's shoulders as he talked. Rock looked away almost immediately, and went over the selection of flavors displayed by a huge poster to try and make his choice, though it was mostly to distract himself so as not to blush from the contact.

“I don't know... I'm not really hungry...” He muttered.

Pit huffed. “You're never hungry, Rock. Did you drink a lot of that energy drink again?”

Rock tried his best to appear neutral. “No...”

 

The other teen didn't say anything and simply looked at him disapprovingly.

After a while they finally reached the counter and Pit masterfully picked his order, choosing a flavor for Rock despite his protests, and the both of them left after paying a hefty sum that Pit was glad he didn't have to spend a single cent for.

They walked around the port for a bit until they found a rather isolated spot and sat down, letting their legs dangle from the ledge, the water softly clicking against the walls beneath.

They tried to resume their previous conversation, but soon had to fall silent and eat their food before it melted. The sound of the boat's bells and chains resonated in the air, along with the screams of the seagulls.

Pit didn't waste time in eating his icy treat, but kept an eye out for Rock's reaction once he'd start eating his own. To his satisfaction, the boy's eyes opened wide in awe after the first bite.

 

“Wow! It's really good!”

“See? I told you!” Pit smiled.

“Yeah, you sure did. Then again you're really knowledgeable when it comes to food.” He said, leaning a bit on his back, and licking at the ice cream again.

“Heh, I'm not an expert... I just like to eat.” Pit said, trying to brush off the comment, though his legs dangled a bit faster, betraying the giddiness he felt from the compliment.

“Which, in my eyes, makes you an expert. And is yet another thing you're good at.” Rock said matter-of-factly, not tearing his eyes off of the treat he was now intent on eating whole.

“Oh...” Pit turned around to hide his face, blushing a bit. “Thanks...”

 

They stayed in relative silence for the rest of that, both busy eating. A group of seagulls watched the pair from afar, aware of every little crumbs that would fall off the cones at times.

Once they finished eating however, they went back to talking about their friends, and the freshest gossip. Then the conversation turned to their daily lives, and Rock happily mentioned how Rush was feeling way better.

Pit mentioned in passing the ongoing problem with Palutena's car, before informing his friend about the newest addition to the household.

 

“A rat?” Rock had asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. A young one too.” Pit sighed, rolling his eyes. Though the fresh memory of his brother cooing over the little rodent made him feel happy.

“Do you even have a rat cage? A big one preferably? What about litter? And food?” Rock ranted, as Pit watched him fondly.

“I don't know... it's Pittoo's secret pet and- hey, uh, you wont tell him I told you about it, right?” He panicked a bit. He knew Rock would never put him in a bad situation, but he hadn't exactly meant to reveal that to him. It had just happened. It was hard keeping secrets when Rock just looked so trustworthy and reliable.

“No, of course not. Well, unless I have to intervene...” Rock pondered for a moment, and then turned to Pit, eyes almost shining. “Hey now that I think about it, I happen to have an old rat cage lying about! It's technically Sonic's, but he wont mind if I lend it to you.”

“You sure?”

“One hundred percent. If you ever need one, just ask me.”

“Thanks! I'll keep that in mind.” Pit was really thankful. It was nice to know there was a plan B in case they didn't find one themselves, or they had an emergency with the rat. And he hoped Pittoo would get a cage soon, because as cute as Pichu was, Pit did not want to spend the rest of his nights wondering if the little rat was crawling about on his bed.

Then Rock looked at Pit a bit more intently. “As for the car-”

“No! I already told you. No tinkering with the car.” As great as Rock was with machines, Pit was pretty sure Palutena would throw a fit if a teenager tried to repair one of her most prized possessions.

“Aw. You're no fun.” Rock grinned.

 

They continued to talk until the sun was about to set down, and started heading back home, Rock offering to accompany Pit to his appartment complex, the teen accepting almost as quickly as he was asked.

But on the way to his home, Pit had become more and more silent, and this unnerved Rock, who was used to him being really talkative, usually carrying the conversation and cracking up jokes when he couldn't settle on what to talk about.

He was about to ask if something was wrong, as he felt he was a moment away from freaking out, when Pit stopped in his tracks and looked straight at him.

 

“So, um, sorry to ask you that… I know it's out of the blue... and it's kinda personal but… do you think Zelda likes me?”

 

Ah. Fantastic. Of course he'd have to bring her up.

Rock hated feeling that way. He knew it was wrong to be jealous, especially since Pit always seemed so happy whenever he talked about this newest crush. And it had been going on ever since the school year had started. Which he thought was a record for the other. Though he usually tried not to keep close tabs on his friend's love life for quite obvious reasons.

But he was one of Pit's best friends first, and the guy crushing on him for years and kinda getting jealous of all those who got his romantic attention second.

So he put on his best fake smile, the kind he put on whenever investors came by their house, and tried his best to answer. As any good, supporting friend would.

 

“It'd be weird for her not to, so, yeah, I think she likes you.” _But I like you more!_

“Y-you think so? Why?” Pit looked really unsure. Maybe confused.

“Well, you're a great person. Reliable, lovable, and fun to be around. She should at least appreciate you as a friend, if not more.” He took Pit's hand in his as he said so, looking reassuringly into his eyes. Unfortunately, initiating this gesture made him think up things that he would never dare utter aloud.

_You're also breathtakingly beautiful, your eyes leave me feeling weak, and your smiles are always on my mind, I would love nothing more but to hold you close and tell you about how wonderful you are._

“Wow, um, t-thanks.” Pit blushed. Rock assumed thinking that Zelda thought of him that way was the cause of it, missing the quick glances Pit cast at their joined hands. “Do you think we'd be good for each other? Would you be okay with us being a thing?”

 

He internally winced, and hoped that this would be the last of his questions. What were those questions anyway?

 

“Yes, you'd definitely be good for each other. For one thing, I'm sure she'd make you as happy as you'd make her.” _But I'd make you happier._

“Oh, so I guess you do agree with the idea of us dating...” For a moment Rock felt as though Pit had been disappointed by his answers, but dumped it on wishful thinking.

“Why not? You'd be a perfect couple!” He smiled wide, letting go of Pit's hand, reluctantly. _We'd be a perfect couple too._

“Well, thank you for your answers… I know it was kinda awkward...” Pit fiddled with his hands, looking anywhere but at Rock.

_Oh, it was._

“But, I really appreciate you listening to me, and being there.” He looked at him again, a shy yet sincere smile gracing his lips. He looked beautiful.

“Of course. I'll always be there for you Pit.” Rock returned his smile, though with a hint of sadness. Unbeknownst to Rock, Pit found him to be beautiful as well.

 

They then said their goodbyes, wishing each other good luck on their homework, and on his way home Rock had tried really hard to think about all the little moments they shared together, and to erase that last conversation from his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 6 months exactly this had been sitting in my drafts... *cough*  
> Welp, the upcoming chapters should be coming out a bit more quickly than this one... I hope so. ^^"
> 
>  
> 
> _Also there was a lot of rewriting in some parts... can you tell which ones are the old, untouched ones?_  
>  And apologies for any eventual spelling errors, I've been feeling exhausted lately and some might have slipped by me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Still, hope this was okay to read!


End file.
